GET THE WABBIT!
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: This is Swift Heart Rabbit's story. A boy named Herbert Stanson doesn't have a friend in the whole world so Swift Heart is gonna help him until a evil hunter trying to make another trophy out of him. Can the Care Bears help Swift Heart or it's too late? 6
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Monkayfun here, got another Care Bear adventure and this time it's about what happened to Swift Heart Rabbit. A boy named Herbert Stanson doesn't have a friend so now it's up to Swift Heart Rabbit to help, but, something happened to him. What will happen to Swift Heart? Can the Care Bear Family saved him before it's too late? Find out on...

* * *

GET THE WABBIT! Part 1

Story and Ideas by Monkayfun

Additional Tpyist by Barulez

Rated 6+ for some scenes of violence

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, Care-A-Lot, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc.

* * *

It all started at Care-A-Lot when Wish Bear is searching with her staroscope try to find someone who's need caring until she see saw a young boy named Herbert Stanson is all alone in the woods without a friend around. He sigh and said,

"I wish I have a friend. Why don't I have any friends in the woods? All the animals were afraid because Open Season starts. (sighs) I wish. I wish."

Suddenly, Tender Heart Bear approach to Wish Bear and said to her, "is there anyone need caring, Wish Bear?"

"Yes, Tender Heart. A boy named Herbert Stanson is all alone in the woods. He doesn't have any friends around. What do we do?", Wish Bear said.

"Well, we need a volunteer to help Herbert because all the Care Bears were doing their duties", Tender Heart Bear said.

Swift Heart Rabbit hoping too fast until he saw Tender Heart and Wish Bear feeling sad and he appoarch to them and said,

"Hey, Tender Heart and Wish Bear. What's wrong?"

"Well, Swift Heart, it's Herbert. He's very sad and never had any friends around", Wish Bear said.

"All the Care Bears were doing their jobs. There's no one to volunteer this assignment. Me and Wish Bear have to stay Care-A-Lot and taken care of some things", Tender Heart Bear said.

Swift Heart Rabbit looked at Herbert on the Staroscope feeling sad and mad so he stands up and said, "Tender Heart and Wish Bear, I will volunteer. Besides I didn't have anything else to do."

"EXCELLENT, SWIFT HEART!", they shouted.

"Your Rainbow Roller is ready to go, Swift Heart", Tender Heart Bear said.

"But, be careful, it's Open Season and who knows what will the Hunters do", Wish Bear said.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'm always the fastest thing around. SEE YA!", Swift Heart Rabbit said as he hops on the Rainbow Roller and going away from Care-A-Lot.

"BYE, SWIFT HEART! GOOD LUCK!", they said.

The Rainbow Roller goes down to the woods below. Herbert saw something approaching towards to the woods and the Rainbow Roller stops and disappeared while Swift Heart Rabbit hops out and Herbert saw the blue rabbit and said,

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Swift Heart Rabbit, a Care Bear Cousin. I want to be your friend, Herbert", Swift Heart said.

"A animal who can talk and he's all blue to be my friend? HA! That's full of laughs. I must be dreaming", Herbert said.

"This is no dream, Herbert. I'll give you a demostration. Watch", Swift Heart said when he hops too fast around the forest and hopping on tree branches and getting back to the spot.

"Unbelievable. So you're a Care Bear cousin, huh? I never heard anything about you guys. How did you know my name?", Herbert said.

"We lived in Care-A-Lot up there. We watch around the world to find someone who needs caring. You're one of them", Swift Heart Rabbit said.

"COOL! I HAVE A FRIEND!", Herbert said when he's hugging Swift Heart as he hug him back. Suddenly, a few hunters saw a rabbit doing something bad to him.

"Hey, isn't that your son over there?", the first hunter said.

"Yes, Harry, it is. HE'S BEING A ATTACK BY THAT STRANGE RABBIT! Can someone get that rabbit down?", Herbert's Dad; Andy Stanson said.

A evil hunter approaching towards to the hunters and said to his fellow hunters, "don't worry, Andy, your son will be safe and sound. Get your son out of there NOW!" His named is Lee Gleeson and he doesn't care of anything, only hunting he cares about. Andy said to his son,

"HEY, SON! GET AWAY FROM THAT RABBIT!"

"Huh?", they said.

The bullets keep on firing as Herbert walks away from the bullets while Swift Heart Rabbit hopping fast away from the bullets. The bullets hit on the trees until Swift Heart got smack by a tree branch and lying down unconcious. Herbert said to Lee,

"UNCLE LEE, STOP! HE'S NOT ATTACKING ME!"

"Son, you should get away from that rabbit. He maybe be contagious. You shouldn't be getting near that rabbit. Son, what's wrong?", his Dad said.

"You don't understand, do you, Dad? That rabbit is my friend. His name is Swift Heart Rabbit. He's a Care Bear Cousin", Herbert said.

"A Care Bear Cousin? Never heard of that creature before. Isn't he a mutant?", Harry said.

"No, they're nice beings to share their feelings. He wants to be my friend. Poor thing. He got a bump on his head", Herbert said.

"Hmm. Let's take him to the Hunting Lodge. See if he's gonna get medical treatment and some food, too. Don't worry, son, he'll be all right. Come on", Herb's Dad said.

As they taken him back to the Hunting Lodge, Lee is very mad to bring the blue rabbit creature to the the Lodge because he wants the blue hare dead and making it into a trophy or making rabbit stew. He pound the tree in fustration. He said,

"You maybe helping him but he will never lived much longer. He'll be wabbit stew when I get rid of him. HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, all the Care Bears are back from their duties for caring throughout the world. Tender Heart Bear and Wish Bear are happy to see them back.

"HEY, THEY'RE BACK! HEY!", Tender Heart Bear said.

They're waving happily as the Care Bears landing on the cloudly ground from their tireless duties they've done to help everyone to share their feelings. Now, all of them are approaching towards to them and Noble Heart Horse said to Tender Heart Bear and Wish Bear.

"Hi, Tender Heart and Wish Bear. We're back from our neverending duties of caring. How's it going in Care-A-Lot?"

"Everything's all right. Well, there's a kid named Herbert and he's all alone without a friend", Tender Heart Bear said.

"So none of us can't help him because we have to stay. Swift Heart Rabbit volunteers for that assignment", Wish Bear said.

"As he return from his assignment yet?", True Heart Bear said.

"Nope. He didn't came back yet. He's going to the woods during Open Season", Wish Bear said.

"WHAT!?! Did you realize what you bears have done? Swift Heart maybe the fastest Cousin around, but, perhaps he could be hurt or worse", Noble Heart Horse said.

"Be a trophy forever. I don't like when those Hunters do to those lovable creatures", Gentle Heart Lamb said.

"We got to find him before it's too late. Let's go", Brave Heart Lion said. "One problem, Brave Heart. Wish Bear said he's at the forest already. But where?", Noble Heart Horse said.

Secret Bear whispers to Friend Bear about the solution to slove the problem. He said to Friend Bear to split into two groups, to go in the North and the South, to look into the sky or down into the forest so they might have a chance to find Swift Heart Rabbit. Friend Bear said, "great idea. Secret Bear said we should split into two groups. One group search high into the North and second group wandering into the woods from the South. That way, we made have a better chance to find Swift Heart." The Care Bear Family agreed with Secret Bear's suggestion.

"Very well, then. Let's find Swift Heart!", True Heart Bear said.

Now, the Care Bears are back in their cloudmobiles and their rainbow rollers to go back on Earth to find Swift Heart before something's bad happen to him. Meanwhile back at the Hunting Lodge, Swift Heart Rabbit still lying down on his own bed, sleeping while he's in pain. Herbert bring some soup and feeding Swift Heart with a spoon as he sips slowly. Swift Heart open his eyes and saw everything from the Lodge while he moans in pain.

"Herbert?", Swift Heart said.

"Easy there, Swift Heart. You got a pretty good bump on your head. Don't worry. You'll be okay", Herbert said.

"Oh. I thought a carrot giving me a smackdown", Swift Heart Rabbit said as both of them were laughing when Herbert's Dad saw them while he's smiling. Harry, the other hunter, came to see Andy for what's been going on with his son.

"How's it going, Andy?", Harry said.

"Everything's all right, Harry. My son smiles happily with him. Perhaps I convinced about their own existances", Andy said.

"What existances?", Harry said.

"The Care Bears", Andy said.

"Maybe that blue rabbit could be evil. Try to do everything to harm your defendless boy. I say we should kill him before it's too late. Trust me on this, Nephew. Trust me on this", Lee said.

"NO! My son's new friend almost got killed from your stupid shenaigains. No more hunting whatsoever, understand?", Andy said when he's inside the room with Harry. Lee's smirklingly laughing softly as he going downstairs.

"How are you doing, son?", his father said. "Outstanding, Dad, and so is Swift Heart, too", his son said. "Can he make some cannonballs?", Harry asks as they're going on the swimming pool. Andy's son keep on splashing with his Father while Swift Heart bouncing on the diving board and he shouts, "CANNONBALL!" He made a tidle wave and splashing on the guests while they're relaxing. They got all wet, but, they're smiling except for Lee as he leaves with his retroscope rifle so he can hunt more animals. Meanwhile, the Care Bears search high and low to find Swift Heart, but, they couldn't find him. The sun goes down and night falls so quickly as the Care Bear Family were camping out.

"I don't think we ever finding him, Brave Heart. I missed his wisecracks", Cozy Heart Penguin said.

"I missed his laughs when I made funny jokes. Boy, it really quacks him right up. HA HA!", Playful Heart Monkey said.

"Or the time when he help me to get some apples for making some applesauce. He did give me a applesauce when I try to catch a apple from Swift Heart. I miss the apple and SMACK! Apples on my face. HA HA HA!", Help-A-Lot Bear said.

"Those were the good old days, Help-A-Lot. But, this isn't gonna be cheering up. I hope we find him", Cheer Bear said.

"We will, Cheer Bear. Even it's gonna take months to find him", Share Bear said.

"Okay, everyone, it's getting late. We didn't find him yet, but, we're not giving up so easily. We'll continue to find Swift Heart tomorrow. Have a good night, everyone", True Heart Bear said.

When the Care Bear Family went to sleep the evil hunter, Lee, still mumbling about the blue rabbit to become a friend, instead as a enemy.

"Why did he become a good friend to us hunters? UGH! I think I'm gonna be sick. If that blue rabbit is gonna be friends to other fellow hunters, hunting season will be over forever. Huh? I heard something", Lee said.

Unfortunately, he saw some camps beyond the forest as he goes through the bushes, he saw the entire Care Bear Family and smiling evilly.

"Oh, Happy Day. Those dummy animals are looking for that blue rabbit. I'll set a trap for them and when they find that blue wabbit, BAM! They all gonna end up like trophies in the Lodge. HA HA HA!", Lee said.

"Huh? Is someone out there?", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"Uh, oh", Lee said and hides into the bushes so he wouldn't be caught. "Hmm. Must've been some crickets making all the recket. Oh, well. (drinking water on the cup) Swift Heart, I hope you be all right", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"Not for long. HA HA HA HA!", Lee said.

* * *

Oh, No!!! Bright Heart Raccoon and the whole Care Bear Family are in big trouble and as well as Swift Heart Rabbit. Will the hunter Lee get those bears and cousins, the family will ever find Swift Heart and Swift Heart help his family from turning into throphies? We will find out on the next chapter of this story. This is Monkeyfun2k5 signing off. One thing left to say, "Care-A-Lot!!!!" Take Care!!!!!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Perviously, Herbert Stanson is very depressed without friends so there's no other Care Bear to volunteer so Swift Heart Rabbit volunteered. When he make friends with Herbert, his Father shocked to see the blue rabbit hugging his son. A evil hunter named Lee Gleeson is about to shoot at Swift Heart but he missed several times until a tree branch smack his head and he's knockout. His son told his Dad that Swift Heart is a new friend of his and he wouldn't hurt a flea but Lee wasn't very convinced. Now, Herbert's Dad is really happy about Swift Heart Rabbit not his Uncle. Meanwhile, the entire Care Bear Family were searching for him into the forest, but, he wasn't around. Now, Lee saw the Care Bears for the first time. He's gonna set a trap to make them into trophies. What will happen next? Find out on...

* * *

GET THE WABBIT! Part 2

Story and ideas by Monkayfun2K5

Additional Typists by Barulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, Care-A-Lot, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland and American Greetings, Co.

This story is still rated 6+ for some scenes of violence

* * *

When we last off, it's dawn and the Care Bear Family were up and didn't feel happy because they didn't find Swift Heart Rabbit. Birthday Bear is making breakfast with a power of his stare to make pancakes, Baby Hugs and Tugs were watching some ducks crossing the stream and the rest of them were setting the table. Grumpy Bear said,

"I guess we're all feeling a little grumpy like I am this morning. Cheer up. Soon we'll find Swift Heart Rabbit before the Hunters will."

"You're right, Grumpy Bear. We can't give up now. We have to continue our search for Swift Heart. After we eat breakfast first", Funshine Bear said.

"Hey, Grams Bear! Look! There's a lot of green ducks heading somewhere", Baby Hugs said.

"Yeah, Can't we go to them and see where they are going, Grams Bear?", Baby Tugs said.

Grams Bear said, "Ok, I guess we can go but we have to get back soon because Breakfast will be done soon. Let's go."

Baby Hugs and Tugs just bringing Grams Bear to see green ducks landed. Later on, they got her there and seeing a big lake. Little they didn't realize, there's a big log cabin and its called the Hunting Lodge where Swift Heart Rabbit is, just a few yards from the lake. Grams Bear said while she smiles,

"Such a magnificent lake I ever seen. It's a picture perfect set up. Someday we'll go there soon and go swimming."

"Really?", Baby Tugs said.

"Absolutely", Grams Bear said.

"EVERYONE! BREAKFAST! COME AND GET IT! BREAKFAST!", Birthday Bear said.

"Ok, Baby Hugs and Tugs, time to go back to our camp site for breakfast", Grams Bear said.

Baby Hugs and Tugs said together, "Ok, Grams Bear."

Meanwhile somewhere deeper into the forest, Lee Gleeson along with the hunters were talking about something strange in the forest.

"What's going on, Lee? Is there something you want to talk about?", the hunter said.

"There's something very strange in that forest. A bunch of animals that look like that blue rabbit. They could be very dangerous to us. I say we get them all before they're terrorizing the whole forest. Are you with me?", Lee said.

"YEAH!", they shouted.

"Let's not let those dumb animals ruined our forest", the other hunter said.

They agreed with Lee's sentimental speeches to stop the Care Bears for finding Swift Heart. Now, the hunters are setting a lot of traps with bear traps, nets, the long rope traps, boxed crates with sticks and most important of all, the steel cage with human food inside. The traps are all set. Lee is very happy to see his hunting buddies to get those bears and have the greatest collection of animals in history.

After the Care Bears done eating their breakfast, True Heart said to the Care Bears, "Care Bears, we are gonna split into 2 teams to find Swift Heart. Team One- I go with Tender Heart, Good Luck, Birthday, Harmony, Share, Funshine and Wish Bear will go to west from this camp site. Team Two- Help-A-Lot, Cheer, Grumpy, Love-A-Lot, Friend, Champ and Secret Bear will go east. Grams Bear, you stay here with Baby Hugs and Tugs until we return. Ok, let's go find Swift Heart!"

After True Heart's idea, Noble Heart discuss with her earlier and said to his cousins, "Care Bear Cousins, with me and True Heart's idea, we will do the same thing. Team One- I go with Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, Playful Heart Monkey and Gentle Heart Lamb will go north and team two- Brave Heart Lion, Bright Heart Raccoon, Lots-A-Heart Elephant, and Treat Heart Pig will go south. Ok, let's find Swift Heart!"

As four teams are looking for Swift Heart Rabbit, the hunters are ready for action. The traps are all set and it doesn't look very good for the whole Care Bear Family. Lee said, "it won't be long before those bears and other animals in our grasp and the forest will be protected."

Team one for Care Bears still searching but Tender Heart found something. He said, "Hey! I found something!" Little he didn't realize it's a bear trap. Here is the bad moment coming up. True Heart said, "Tender Heart, LOOK OUT!" Tender Heart said, "Huh?" As soon as he touch the trap, it got him. (SNAP!) Tender Heart Bear is in pain and stuck from that trap. Tender Heart said, "AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! I'm hurt, really bad!!!"

True Heart is crying her eyes out. She said, "Oh, Tender Heart, I will help you." She use her stare power to get the trap out of him and heal his wound. True Heart said, "be careful Care Bears! There are traps everywhere." While the Care Bears split, few of the hunters are waiting and one of them said, "hey, I see one of them now." Lee said, "Good! Get ready to blast that bear. Here he comes!" Good Luck Bear went up the hill but didn't know a few hunters are hiding in the bushes.

Lee said, "FIRE!" The hunter start shooting Good Luck Bear. Luckly, he didn't got shot but one of his buddies from the east of Good Luck, shot him on the leg. He said, "I got one!!! I got one!!!" Lee said, "Good, now lets get the others." They move to a different area. This time, Share Bear is next. Share Bear said, "hmm...I wonder if Swift Heart is here. I yell for him. SWIFT HEART! ARE YOU THERE?" Some of Lee's buddies heard the call and getting ready to spring the trap. One of them said, "Get ready...NOW!"

Share Bear got caught on the long rope trap. She's upside down and very scared. Lee's friends were happy and got another one. The hunter talk to Lee with a walkie-talkie and said, "Lee, I got one for you." Lee said to him, "Good Job, my friends! Soon the forest will be saved." The hunters get them one by one and caught the last one- True Heart Bear. The rest of the bears are captured with their dangerous traps.

Meanwhile, the Care Bear Cousins are having problems of their own. Noble Heart said, "be careful of the forest. It could be very dangerous." He's not kidding about that. Lee's other buddies seen the creatures. They are ready to capture them. One hunter said, "ok, time to get that horse. Ready. 1...2...3!!!!" He caught Noble Heart Horse with a steel cage. Proud Heart Cat and Loyal Heart Dog said, "NOBLE HEART!"

"Don't worry, Noble Heart, we'll saved you. Help me to get this cage door open, Loyal Heart", Proud Heart Cat said. They try to use their strength to open the cage when suddenly, one of the hunters is ready to pushed them inside to be with him. "I can't get the lock unlocked, Proud Heart. IT'S JAMMED,  
Loyal Heart Dog said. The hunter saw them and ran very quickly to get them inside the steel cage with Noble Heart. "You're gonna be staying in that cage, ANIMALS!", the hunter said. The hunter got bumped and the lock is released and Noble Heart got freed. "That's using your head. COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!", Noble Heart Horse said.

Suddenly...

They got caged fast. "What? WE'RE TRAPPED!", Loyal Heart Dog said. Lee's laughing evilly to see them getting caged. "You dumb animals won't get the blue rabbit. He's gonna be end up in my trophy case like you. HA HA HA!", Lee said. The Care Bear Cosuins were trying to get away from the traps, but, unfortunately, they all couldn't escape from those crafty hunters. "This isn't funny about being caged", Playful Heart Monkey said. "Hmm. I wonder why that hunter want us to be trapped. Wait a minute. He said about the blue rabbit. WAIT! They know where Swift Heart is. He's setting a trap to get Swift Heart. I got to give Swift Heart a signal. I hope you he got the signal", Bright Heart Raccoon said when he used his stare to signal for Swift Heart.

Meanwhile back at the Hunting Lodge, Herbert and Swift Heart were playing after Swift Heart was healed from the horrible ordeal. He didn't know his family is needed until now. After Herbert counts to 10 and Swift is hiding behind the curtains, he saw the signal. He recognize it and said, "I know that symbol. IT'S BRIGHT HEART RACCOON! He's in trouble! I got to go help him. I need to talk to Herbert." Herbert said to Swift, "I thought we are suppose to play hide-and-seek. I guess we are done playing huh?

"What's wrong, Swift Heart?" Swift Heart said to Herbert, "I need to go. My family is in trouble. I saw one of my cousins' signal. I have to help them." Herbert said, "I let you go if I can go with you and help your family out." Swift Heart is very happy and said with glee, "Great! Thanks so much, my friend. Now, let's go find them!"

Meanwhile, the Care Bear Family are prisoners in a big steel cage at the cellar from the Hunter's Lodge. They have to get out and quick or they will become trophies for Lee and his friends. True Heart said to Good Luck, "Are you ok, Good Luck?" Good Luck said in pain, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a shot from my leg but I'll be fine with my Care Bear Stare." Good Luck used his stare but it didn't work because he went through a lot of pain. Tender Heart said, "we need to do something to get out of this cage." However, Lee is coming down the stairs and said with a evil laugh, "HA HA HA! You think you can escape from one of the best hunters in town? I DON'T THINK SO!!! You all are trespassers in my woods and me and my friends don't want you around the area. As soon as my friends come back to get the rest of your kind, we will start making trophies out of you. Not even your blue rabbit friend can't stop me..." Noble Heart Horse interrupts his speech. He said, "his name is Swift Heart Rabbit! He is very fast and you can't stop him no matter what you do!" Lee said to him,

"So, that's his name. I make sure I put his name when I get his head. HA HA HA!!! Ok, I better go. It was a nice chat but it will be more fun I turn all of you into TROPHIES!!!!! HA HA HA HA!!! Even if you used whatever power you have, it won't work. I used a very strong steel and it's harder to break. Enjoy!!!!"

As Lee climb the stairs with his evil laugh, the Care Bear Family are sad and afraid of Lee's words. While the Care Bear Family is down the cellar, Grams Bear and Baby Hugs and Tugs are waiting for the family to come back but they been out for hours. Grams Bear said, "Ok, they been out too long. I think we need to look for them." Baby Tugs said, "you are right, grams. Let's go!" Baby Hugs agree as well. They walk north were some of the Care Bear cousins went but they didn't know there are a lot of traps in that path.

They face another problem, they are lost in the woods.

"Grams, I think we are lost," Baby Hugs said. "Oh, dear. I wish we can find the Care Bears but it seems we are in big trouble as the family are." Suddenly, a sound came from the bushes. It is one of Lee's hunting friends. He looks through the bushes and said with a whisper, "here are the last bears. Lee will be very happy. I better get ready to get them. HEE HEE HEE!!!" As soon as he approach them, Grams Bear said, "Wait! What's that? It's a hunter!!! RUN!!!!" Lee's friend try to get them but he trip from a root.

The good news they escape, the bad news they forgot about the traps. When they run, Baby Hugs was caught on the bear trap. Baby Hugs said in pain and cry, "GRAMS! TUGS! HELP ME!" It was too late to save her. After she got caught by the bear trap, he took her to the rest of the Care Bear Family are. Baby Tugs said, "BABY HU..." Grams Bear cover Baby Tugs's mouth. Grams Bear said, "Shh! Quiet! We will save her by following him. Maybe we can find the rest of the Care Bear Family as well. Let's go."

While Grams and Baby Tugs are following him, Swift Heart and Herbert look for his family from the signal that Bright Heart Raccoon made. Luckly the traps are all gone. The hunters grab them a while ago since they got all the Care Bear Family, except one. When they finally get to that spot, he was gone. Swift Heart said, "hmm...that's weird. He was here because I saw his signal here becuase I look on the ground and there is his footprints. Hmm...it looks like he was kidnapped by someone with big boots."

Herbert said, "you're right. It looks like one of my father's friends' boots. It's a hunter! He must've taken your friend and the rest of your family somewhere but I don't know where they went." Swift Heart said, "I think I can sniff his scent." Herbert said, "You can? I thought dogs can sniff scents." Swift Heart said, "Yes and rabbits can sniff things as well. (Sniffs) Ok, he went that way. Let's go!" Meanwhile, Grams Bear and Baby Tugs follow the hunter until they finally get to Care Bears' destination. The hunter open a secret door from the Hunters' Lodge. Grams Bear said, "so that's where the Care Bears are. Ok, we need to get in and help the family. Hurry before the door closes."

Grams Bear and Baby Tugs ran out of the bushes as they can and made it before the door closes. They didn't know the dangers will face in the Hunters' Lodge. Baby Tugs said, "it's a very creepy place. A lot of animals are like stuffed toys." Grams Bear said, "yes it is, Tugs. I don't like it very much. We need to get going. We have to find the Care Bear Family. Look, there is the hunter that caught Baby Hugs. Let's follow him." They follow him to the cellar and went down the stairs. The Care Bear Family saw Baby Hugs and said, "Baby Hugs!" Bright Heart said, "what have you done to her?" The hunter said, "oh, I was just hunting. (laughs) I can't wait to see you guys at my home like stuffed animals. HA HA HA!!!" He thru Baby Hugs to the cage like a rag doll to a toy chest. Grams and Tugs hide behind the stairs as the hunter climb up the stairs. As the hunter close the door, Grams Bear said, "I'm glad to find you all." Baby Tugs is happy to see them as well. The Care Bears are happy that Grams and Baby Tugs are alright and have hope to get out of there.

Baby Tugs said to Hugs, "are you alright, Hugs?" Baby Hugs said, "I'm doing ok although I'm hurt. That hunter has no respect to animals, one bit." Baby Tugs said to Grams Bear, "so now what we have to do?" Tender Heart said to them, "you need to get that key from one of the hunters. It's the only way to set us free." Grams Bear said, "ok, I go find the hunter's key and Baby Tugs, you stay here where it's safe. I do this alone. Take care all! I be back soon!" Baby Tugs said, "Be careful." Grams said back at him, "I will." The brave Grams Bear went up the stairs and open the door. She look both ways and went down the hallway. While she looks for the key, Baby Tugs talks to Brave Heart Lion about the situation and said, "we couldn't find Swift Heart when we left the camp site. Luckly we follow one of the hunters and found you and the rest of the family. " Brave Heart said, "Thanks so much for finding us. I hope Swift Heart is ok. I miss him so much.(sniffs)" Baby Tugs said, "I know, Brave Heart."

Meanwhile, Grams Bear found the hunter but he's in a meeting with the other hunters and Lee is about to make his speech. Grams Bear hide behind a hand rail and Lee said to his friends, "my fellow hunters, we have accomplish our goal by capturing those pityful talking animals. Now, we can have a better chance to get that stupid blue rabbit named Swift Heart." The other hunter said, "heck, yeah. Those dummy creatures can't stop us now. What about your cousin, Herbert?" Lee said, "don't worry about him. He won't remember him by giving a sample of Swift Heart's leg. I'll tell him it was a vicious bear who ate him. That way, our troubles are over. Any questions?" The last hunter said, "got one. Can we eat, man? I'm starving." Lee said, "as the matter of fact, I'm vamished, too. Let's get a bite first and then, our last hunt begins. MEETING AJORNED!" After the meeting is finished, one of the hunters put the key on the hoof from a moose and head to the restaruant from the Hunters' Lodge.

Grams Bear is thinking it maybe too difficult to get it but she got an idea. She used her stare to make a ladder. She climb up to get the key but one of the hunters return because he left his wallet on the table. As he grab the wallet, he look up and said, "HEY! It's one of the bears! I get you yet! HA HA HA!!!" He climb up on Grams' stare but it disappeared. He fell on the bench and he's knocked out. Grams got the key and run back to the cellar. Lee went back to the dining room, he saw one of his friends on the table. Lee said, "what happen here? Hmm...it looks like his key is missing. OH, NO! HUNTERS! WE MUST GO BACK TO THE CELLAR!"

Grams made it to the cellar. Baby Tugs is very happy. The Care Bears have a good chance to escape but suddenly, it faded as the hunters got their guns and point at Grams Bear and Baby Tugs. Lee said, "well, well, well, it looks like we have another one. You get inside that cage, now!" Grams Bear said, "NO! Ok, I think its time to teach you a lesson about caring. 4..3..2...1..." As soon as Grams Bear ready to stare at Lee, one of his buddies got Baby Tugs and point his gun at him. Lee said, "you better get to your cage or that blue bear gets it!" Grams have no choice but give the key back to him. Grams and Baby Tugs got into their cage and Lee said, "well boys, we got all of them, except one. We will get him and it will be all over. Thanks for dropping in you freaks. Ok, boys, lunch is on me!" The hunters were overjoy and heading back to the restaruant. It looks like the Care Bears have finally lost.

There is one hope, Swift Heart Rabbit. After he sniff the trail from one of the hunters, it reach to the Hunters' Lodge. Herbert said, "Huh? The trail ends to the Hunters' Lodge?" Swift Heart said, "Yep! I bet that's where my family is. Ok, let's go help him!" Herbert said, "YEAH!" The hunters are done eating their lunch, got their guns with ammo and heading out to get the last creature- Swift Heart. Lee said to his buddies, "Ok, men! Time for the biggest hunt yet!" The hunters cheer and heading back to the forest. While they are running back to the forest, it seems the tide have turn. They have found Swift Heart Rabbit. Herbert said, "Swift Heart! RUN!!!!" Lee saw him and said, "it looks like an easy hunt. Start shooting, boys!!" One hunter said, "what about Herbert?" Lee said, "grab him! I'll finish him off! If I don't come back within 5 mins, you follow." The hunter said, "ok, Lee. We will wait for you and I'll get the kid." Lee said, "ok, let's go." Lee start firing Swift Rabbit but miss him. One of the hunters grab the boy and tied him up on a tree. Lee chase Swift into the forest. Herbert said with tears as he been tied up, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Swift HEART! SWIFT HHHHEEEEAAAARRRRRTTTTT!" The hunters were happy that Lee will get the last creature.

With tears of anger and sorrow from Herbert, there is one hope left. A forest ranger is looking around for any problems like fires, dangers and law breakers. Suddenly, he saw a boy been tied on a tree. He was thinking why he's tied up for. He said, "I better check it out myself." He climb down the ladder and went on a jeep to get to that spot where the boy is tied up. As he drove to him, Swift Heart is having problems with Lee. He hide under a tree and Lee said, "here, bunny, bunny! I'm going to find you. Come on! I want this done and over with." Swift Heart made a bad move by stepping a twig. Lee heard it and start shooting with his rifle. He almost had him. While Lee is hunting him, Herbert's father was sleeping all this time and heard a cry from his son. He got up and run as fast as he can. By the time he arrived, he saw his son, tied up on a tree. The hunters didn't know that Andy Stanton, aka Herbert's father, was up. One of the hunters said, "uh-oh! He's up and upset! I better get out of here." Before he does that, Andy run and began to punch each one up. One by one, each hunter got a black eye and taking a long nap.

While he does that, a forest ranger has arrived to know what's going on here. He said, "ok, what's is going on around here?" Herbert said, "untied me and I'll explain everything." While Herbet explains the situation, Andy and the forest ranger cut the ropes and he's free. Herbert said, "...and that's the whole story." The forest ranger said, "I'm going to take these hunters under arrest for kidnapping, extortion and violating park's laws. Also, I get the hunter, Lee, in custody as well." Andy said to him, "I'll help you but before we do, we must free Swift Heart's family first." Herbert, Andy and the forest ranger ran fast as they can. They finally make it to the room where the family is captured. The forest ranger said, "with some of these animals hurt like that, he's definitely going to prison, big time for animal cruelty."

The family said, "Hooray! WE ARE SAVED!" Herb, Andy and the ranger destroy the cages and sent free. Herb said, "Ok, Care Bears! Swift Heart is in grave danger! Let's help him!"

The family said, "YEAH!"

The Care Bear Family, Herb, Andy and the forest ranger are heading back to the forest where Lee is chasing Swift Heart. While they are looking for Swift Heart, Swift Heart is racing for his life and the evil hunter, Lee is not giving up so easy. Lee said, "ok rabbit! It's time to face your fate." Lee found Swift Heart. He life his gun at the target and shot his leg. After he did that, Loyal Heart Dog heard it and said, "they went that way!" With his sixth sense, they are getting close where Lee is searching for Swift Heart. Swift is limping and try to run the best as he can until he stop on the cliff, close to the waterfall. Lee saw some blood from Swift Heart's body. He said, "you are mine, rabbit! HA HA HA!!!!" As he approach where Swift Heart is, Loyal Heart sniff the scent and saw the blood marks as well. "Oh, no! He shot Swift Heart. They went that way!!! HURRY!!!" The family and the humans race to the spot where Lee raise his gun and ready to kill his victim. Lee said while Swift Heart scared and hurt, "I wait a long time for this. You are gonna be my big trophy yet!!!! HA HA HA!!!!" Swift Heart said in tears, "Please! Don't kill me! I done nothing to you. Why do you want to do this?" Lee said to him, "I love to this because I'm a professional. You don't just shoot for fun. You shot and kill your victim, make a trophy and it proves that I'm a professional. Now, say your prayers!!!!"

Herbert said, "NO! STOP!!!!" Lee said, "Huh? Oh, its you and brought your father as well. This is a surprise. It looks like you have an audience of your demise. NOW DIE!!!!" As he lift that gun, Herbert run as fast as he can. He hit Lee's shoulder and shots fired. Lee wasn't happy he did that, so he shot Herbert's arm. When Herbert fall down, Swift Heart said, "NOOOOOO!!!!! Now, it's time for a Care Cousin Call. 4...3...2...1...Care Cousin CALL!!!!" With his heart of love and caring for Herbert, he used last of his strength. He stare at Lee and blind him. Lee can't see a thing but fate got the best of him. He walk towards to the edge of the cliff and Lee said the last words from him, "AAAAHHHH!! NOOOO..." He went down the waterfall and didn't make it alive. It's too bad Lee's fate is that. His cruelty to animals got the best of him and no one will ever care about him. Andy said, "I'm happy that you are safe, Swift Heart. OH, NO! My son! (sobs) My beautiful son! Lee must shot him! He will pay for that!" Swift Heart said, "you don't have to worry about him anymore. He fell to the falls. He didn't make it."

Noble Heart Horse said, "oh, I'm glad you are safe, Swift Heart!" Swift Heart said, "me, too. We need to help Herbert or he won't make it." True Heart said, "since we have our strengths again, we will heal Herbert. Ok, Care Bears, get ready for the Care Bear stare." All the Care Bears said, "Countdown! 4...3...2...1...Care Bear STARE!!!!" The Care Bears' stare heal Herbert like there's nothing wrong with him. He woke up and said, "Huh? What happened?" Tender Heart said, "you were shot from Lee. Don't worry, we heal you up and you are safe as well." Herb said, "what about, Swift Heart?" Brave Heart said, "he's ok, we heal him up as well." Swift Heart hugged Herbert for his bravery and caring. Andy hugged them both and the rest of the Care Bear Family hugged them, as well. The forest ranger smile and call the police for the arrests of Lee's buddies. One of Lee's buddies said, "where is our friend, Lee?" Ranger said, "he didn't make it and deserve it. You guys deserve to go to jail. Have fun there! (laughs)"

As the officers take Lee's friends in custody, some of the other hunters put their guns into a plastic container and swore to never hunt again. Then, they taken all the Open Season signs down and put 'em into the fireplace. All the animals will lived in peace. Andy taken down the Hunter's Lodge sign and putting the Lake House Lodge on and everyone were cheering around. Birthday Bear said, "this is the perfect time to celebrate! Let's have a welcome back party for Swift Heart Rabbit!" The Care Bear Family agreed with Brithday Bear's suggestion.

The party begins in the afternoon. All the Care Bears were dancing to their feet and Herb carried Swift Heart Rabbit around while the music is playing. Share Bear performs as Grumpy Bear cries his eyes out. Brave Heart eat too much pigs in the blanket appetizers. The tourists are dancing as Share Bear performing. Later when the sun goes down slowly, the Care Bears are back in the cloud boat to get ready to go back to Care-A-Lot. Noble Heart Horse said, "come along, Swift Heart. We don't leave you behind this time."

"COMING! I guess this is good-bye, Herb", Swift Heart Rabbit said. "Yeah, I guess. I will miss you, Swift Heart. Come back soon if I'll be alone again", Herb said. Good news for him, there's some kids were waiting for him to play some games. "HEY, HURB! COME ON, MAN! We're waiting for you!", the boy said.

"You don't have to be alone anymore and I promise you I'll come back. Take care, Mr. Stanton", Swift Heart Rabbit said when he shakes Andy's hand. "Thanks for your help and your family's, too", Andy said as he hugging Swift Heart as he enters the cloud boat. "BYE, EVERYONE! TAKE CARE! BYE!", they said while they're waving good-bye. The people along with Andy, his son and Herb's new friends were waving to them. The cloud boat disappeared into the clouds. Herb's crying with tears of joy. Later at nighttime, Swift Heart Rabbit watches the moonlight thinking about Herbert for the memories they have. Suddenly, Tender Heart and Brave Heart were watching Swift Heart and they're approaching towards to him and Tender Heart said to Swift Heart,

"hey, Swift Heart, are you okay?" Swift Heart said to Tender Heart, "I'm all right, Tender Heart. I just miss Herb for everything we done together. I'm glad the hunting situation been dissolved. (sniffs)" Brave Heart said to Swift Heart said, "yeah. Herb got brand new friends thanks to you and we're glad to see you back. Mission accomplished." Tender Heart said, "Brave Heart's right, Swift Heart. Besides you'll see him again just like I made a promise to Josh. Remember?" Swift Heart said, "yeah, I remember. Who knows? I probably see him very soon. Thanks for cheering me up."

Brave Heart said, "well, it's getting late. We better hit the sack before..." Swift Heart said while he's speeding away from them as Brave Heart was about to finished his own words, "...he's going faster again." Tender Heart said, "HA HA HA! That's Swift Heart we know! HA HA HA!" And so, Swift Heart is back with the Care Bear Family and Herb got some new friends. No hunters will go hunting in the woods ever again. Everything is okay for a long time.

* * *

Great story, huh? I thought Swift Heart is a goner for sure. Now, Herb have some new friends and the hunters will never go hunting to hurt other animals again. Swift Heart promised Herb that he'll return to see him again. Next time, the return of NO HEART and his baddies. See you next time. CARE-A-LOT!

THE END!


End file.
